Bad Romance
by Emmett is a huggable bear-123
Summary: What happens when the cheer captain, Bella Swan, and goth kid, Edward Cullen's worlds collide. Will there be love? Sadness? Hatred? Read and find out. Better than it sounds. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelies! :D

This is my new story. I know what you're thinking, "What?! She already has like 10 stories! And none of 'em are finished!! What happened to 'Famous Lies Of Love' pfffft."

Well, I am really creative if you didn't know. I HAVE to write, write, WRITE! I'm crazy, aren't I? Wait, don't answer that. Haha.(:

The reason I'm not working on F.L.O.F is because I havea major writers block. That's why I have not updated in about two months. =/

Yup. Anyways, here it is!

P.S. I don't own the Twilight Saga, the characters (except for the ones I make up) , Just Dance by the amazing Lady GaGa and that's it. Shall I continue? Yes I shall. Enjoy. (:

EPOV

"I'm leaving to go hunting!" I yelled to my family, even though they could easily hear me. I heard everyone yell OK's. I opened the door and shut it hardly. I ran into the woods. I started smelling the air. I caught the scent of a bear and found it in the clearing with a baby cub. I stared at the cub for a few minutes then left to fine a different animal.

I found a doe drinking from the stream. I moved silently then attacked it. I let the cool liquid go down my throat, filling me. After I was done with the doe, I buried it. I drank from another doe just in case.

I was going to a party to night and I wanted to be extra safe.

I headed back home.

No one was there. I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter saying everyone left for the football game.

I walked up to my room and sat at my piano. I started playing and eventually made a song. I check my clock. It's only been ten minutes.

I decided to go to the game.

I left the house and got in my silver volvo. I started the engine and heard it pur to life. I headed for the school and got there within fifteen minutes.

I heard people screaming for the team. I entered the stadium and found my family in the bleachers. I glanced out onto the field and saw the most beautiful girl. She had perfect brown hair and figure. She looked 5'4, 5'5. I could see she had brown eyes.

The thing that bothered me about her was that I could not read her mind. All I heard was, well, nothing.

_What was her name? _I thought. I listened to the thoughts of people around me.

_Wow. She's hot. _Mike Newton said.

_If only a girl like her would date me_. Eric said.

_Daaaaamn, Bella's fiiiiiine. _Tyler.

Isabella Swan.

I didn't know much about her, but I knew she was the most perfect girl I have ever seen.

BPOV

"Hey, Jessica? Can you fix my hair in the back?" I asked Jessica Stanley. She was one of my best friends, and my co-captain.

"Sure Bells. Where's the hairspray?" I gave her the hairspray and she fixed my hair. I said a thanks to her and stood on the bench in the locker room.

"Alright ladies. This is our second most important game of the season. I want to hear you yell loud and proud. I don't want someone being louder than someone else. I basically just want to hear one voice, which would be all of ours together. Am I clear?" I asked.

"Crystal clear." Lauren said with a sneer.

"Great. Now let's go! Remember-" I said but was cut off by the team.

"Always smile." They said. I smiled an nodded and started running out of the locker rooms. We came out to the stadium clapping and doing flips.

"Ready? Let's go!" I said and we started to cheer. The football team came out and people came out. The game started.

* * *

At the end of the game, we went out to the middle of the field to do our cheer that we have practiced for weeks. Someone started the song "Just Dance" byt Lady GaGa. We started the cheer by a couple of us doing back flips, there was some butt shaking and clapping. I was a flyer because I was one of the smallest girls on the team, other than Angela Webber and Jess. At the end of the cheer we did a pyrmid. A couple of our guy cheerleaders lifted me up to put me on the top. I would stand on the girls backs. Only a couple of us were doing the pyramid. Others were still doing back flips and front flips. I stood on the top and glanced around the crowd.

My eyes stopped at a guy that was majorly hot. I looked at him and starting getting wobbly.

"Bella!" Someoe yelled. I'm asuming it was one of the guy cheerleaders. Our pyramid went timber. I fell on top of Sarah and Jenny landed on me.

Everyone in the audience gasped. Jenny got off me and I stood up.

"Girls! Is everyone ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Fine." Everyone anwered. The girls stood up. Everyone in the audience clapped. I turned around and looked at them. The guy was staring at me. I blushed and ran into the locker rooms.

The girls followed me? You never fall." Angela asked me.

"Well, I-" I started.

"I think we should kick her off the team." Lauren said. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Lauren, what's your problem?"

"You're my problem!" She snapped and left the locker rooms.

"She's a bitch." Jessica said. I nodded.

"Anyways, I caught sight of this guy." I said.

"Who?" Jess asked. I left the locker rooms and glanced out in the audience and found him. I pointed him out to Jess.

"Him?" She asked.

"Yeah. Who is he?" I asked her.

"Oh , that's Edward Cullen. He's a little…odd. With all the black he wears. But other than that, I've heard he's really nice. He doesn't date though. I wonder why." She told me.

"I wonder to." I said. Jessica shurgged and left. "And I'm going to find out why." I said with a sly smile.

So, did you like it? I did! Ha, but my review doesn't matter. Yours does. So, why don't you press that little green button and make my day? Ok, if you have any pointers, I would love to hear them. Like, don't be rude about it. If you see a little mistake, then point it out. Don't say "ah, you SUCK as a writer. Delete this story. NOW." And crap like that. Something like, "I loved your story, but you forgot some periods or commas." And then copy and paste what I messed up so I can fix it. Thanks.

Bye bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! **_

_**What up, what up? Lol, I'm, like, really hyper. I just had a Mcdonalds Sweet Tea! Who likes those? Lol. NEW MOON WAS FRIGGEN AWESOME! EVERY GIRL IN THAT THEATURE LOVED TAYLOR. Mmm, yummy Taylor ;) You see, I'm team Edward in the books but I'm team Jacob in the movies. R patz is gross. When my bball team had practice, us and our coach were talking about his deformed nipple. Lol!**_

_**Haha.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be rolling in money. ;) And I don't own "For your entertainment" by the FRICKEN AWESOME Adam Lambert! (:**_

"Who needs a ride to the party tonight?" I asked the team.

"I do!" Jess said. I nodded and put my cheer bag in my locker. Jess did the same and we left and got into my baby blue beetle. I got it for my sixteenth birthday. My dad was saving up since I was twelve.

I turned on the radio and started humming with the songs.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jessica sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you want Edward. Well, all I have to say is good luck. And if it works out, could you set me up with his brother?" She asked, hopefull. I laughed.

"Which one?" I laughed again.

"Sean." She swooned. I giggled and nodded.

I slid into the drive way and parked my car. We both stepped out and walked right into the house.

"Alright, that party has officialy started!" I yelled. People cheered. I laughed and went to get a drink. There was pepsi, coke, orange soda, beer and vodka. I had some vodka. Yum.

I walked into the main room and searched the crowd. I looked for Edward. I saw him sitting in a corner, alone. He looked like he wasn't breathing. I glanced at his brother Jasper. He looked like he was in pain.

I put a smile on my face and started walking over but Mike got in my way.

"Hey Bella." He nodded his head at me.

"Yeah, hi." I said, not even paying attention. He ducked his head so he was in my line of vision.

"I'm over here ya know." He smiled at me. I looked at him and smiled back.

"I'm sorry. What did you want again?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you would like to dance." He said and kicked his foot on the ground.

"No thanks." I said and started walking away but he grabbed my wrist. I glanced at Edward and back at Mike.

"You're going to dance with me." He said with a menacing look.

"No! You can't make me! We broke up!" I yelled in his face. People started looking.

"Don't ever yell in my face again." He said. I glanced at Edward and his eyes followed where mine were looking.

"Oh, so I see who you have your eyes on. Never mind. I don't want to dance with a whore." He walked off.

People were just watching me. I stood there, staring at nothing. I ran into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I closed the toilet seat and sat on it.

I sat there for a good five minutes until I heard a knock on the door that made me jump.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Uh, Edward. Edward Cullen?" It sounded like a question. I quickly stood up and glanced at myself in the mirror. I still looked great. I opened the door with a smile.

"I'm sorry, did you want the bathroom?" I asked.

"Um, no. I, uh, just wanted to know if you were…ok." He said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm ok, thanks for asking." I smiled. He smiled back.

"That's good." He said. I laughed. He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Um, I was wondering, would you like to dance?" I asked him.

"No thank-you."

"Aw, come on. Just one song? Please?" I played the "puppy eyes" trick. He laughed and nodded.

I led him downstairs. The song 'For your entertainment' by Adam Lambert was playing. I fricken' loved that song!

_So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

_Let's go it's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told ya I'ma hold ya_

_Down until you're amazed_

_Give it to you 'til your screaming my name_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_**Chorus**_

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

'_Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_It's alright you'll be fine baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_**Chorus**_

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Entertainment…_

_I'm here for your entertainment…_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Let me entertain ya 'till you scream_

_**Chorus**_

_oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

"That was fun." I said. He laughed. _That was fun? That's all you have to say? God, Bella, way to be cool._

"Yes it was." I laughed.

"Edward, we're leaving." A big game up and said to him. I was looking at his chest but my eyes went up to his face. Damn, he was big and tall. I stepped back. Edward noticed and laughed.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Bella, this is Emmett, my brother." He introduced us. I held out my hand but he picked me up into a bear hug.

"Can't…breath!" I strugged to get the words out. He was cold!

"Emmett, put her down!" Edward said. Emmett sat me down and patted my head. I laughed and Emmett smiled.

"Well, I have to go." Edward said.

"Ok, bye." I said.

"Bye." He said and left.

I sighed and partied the rest of the night.

_**So, how'd you like it? Reviews make me happy! And a happy author=more chapters, and you know you want more chapters faster! (: Haha. Oh, and I'm in a reviewing mood, so in a review, if you want your story reviewed, tell me. I'll read them and review each chapter. But, I'll do it the next time I get on fanfiction. The only reason I'm writing tonight is because I don't have practice. Dang band and chourus concerts. : P I don't have pracitce either tomorrow, so I'll probably update.**_

_**Peace.**_


End file.
